Finding Home
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione has kept a huge secret for many years and when Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, she doesn't think twice in sacrificing herself for her one true love. The only thing is, is Harry too late to see what he has lost?
1. Chapter 1

Finding Home

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione Granger sat on the windowsill in the head girl common room, gazing out over the grounds of Hogwarts. This had been her home for 7 years, she was going to miss it. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing that after graduation, which was today, it would all be over.

If she was completely honest with herself she was pleased she wouldn't have to face Harry Potter every single day.

It hadn't always been like this; they used to be best friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were called the trio, inseparable, never one without the other two.

That's how everyone saw them.

Hermione was truly happy in those days, she would call them her two boys. Ron had a crush on Hermione for almost two years until he finally made a move at the Yule Ball in 5th Year.

The Yule Ball had become a tradition at Hogwarts after the success of the Triwizard Tournament ball. The three of them had attended the ball together, Hermione in the middle with her two boys escorting her in. Every girl in Hogwarts wished she were Hermione Granger that night.

Ron had plucked up enough courage to ask Hermione to dance and then confessed his feelings towards her. Hermione was stunned, as she had always secretly had feelings for Harry even though she felt she would never have her chance with him.

I mean he was Harry Potter and Hermione was plain, Jane bookworm Granger. Don't misunderstand her feelings for Harry. She was certainly not the attention seeking, money grabbing airhead who threw themselves at Harry's feet. No Hermione loved the real Harry, the nightmares, the scar, the lack of self-confidence and all.

If she thought about it, she believed she had loved Harry ever since that first day on the Hogwarts Express when she was looking for Neville's toad.

So, here was Ron declaring his love for her. She had her misgivings but decided not to hurt his feelings and give a relationship a go. It wasn't really fair to Ron but since Ron was so pleased she could hardly refuse him.

He suggested they have their first kiss and Hermione reluctantly agreed. Ron leant forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. They both waited for the fireworks, the tingles, the exhilaration but it did not come.

They separated and Hermione could see her own feelings mirrored on Ron's face. Ron so eloquently stated that it was like kissing his sister Ginny, and added a few terms along the lines of err gross.

Hermione laughed and held out her hand in a very business like manner, Ron smiled and went to shake it. They both agreed they make better best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend.

So that was the end of the crush Ron had on Hermione. He had asked Luna Lovegood to dance later that night and somehow they just seemed to fit. It was like they had found their home.

Hermione hadn't mentioned it to Ron at the Ball, but she wasn't surprised when he asked her advice on asking Luna out later that week. They have never been apart to this day.

Now where Harry is concerned, that is a different matter all together. Hermione had seen so many expressions on his face that she had committed them to memory. Some expressions still puzzled her, like the one that crossed his face when Ron and Hermione had told him of their first kiss. She wasn't sure what the expression was, but it was a mixture of hurt, shock and possibly disappointment. Why the latter, she wasn't sure, maybe he had hoped Ron and her would get together as a couple.

This thought hurt too much so she decided not to dwell on it. Oh, but nothing could have prepared her for the expression on Harry's face when he saw "her". It was the first Quidditch match of the sixth year, and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

The game was in Gryffindor's favour 120-50. Harry was doing his best to taunt Malfoy, and then he spotted the golden snitch. Harry leant forward on his broom, the firebolt, and started his dive to catch the snitch. He was speeding past the stands with Malfoy hot on his tail. Harry was enjoying the Gryffindor's cheers when he chanced a look at the stands.

That was when he saw her and time stood still. Harry stared at her as Malfoy flew past him to catch the golden snitch. Malfoy wrapped his hand around the snitch and Madame Hooch blew the whistle.

The Slytherin's erupted into an enormous roar and the stands literally shook. The Gryffindor's faces were etched with disbelief. This had never happened, Malfoy had never beat Harry and here was Harry still hovering on his broom with his mouth opening like a fish out of water.

Hermione followed his gaze and to her absolute horror, noticed whom Harry was staring at. He had seen Elizabeth Deneuve, a transfer student from Beauxbatons Wizarding School.

Professor Dumbledore had introduced her this morning at breakfast, but since Harry was Captain of the team he wasn't at breakfast today. Elizabeth's family had suffered at the hands of Voldemort like many other families. The death eaters had attacked their small village, Champagne, but strangely, luck was on her side as she was visiting her Grandparents with her parents.

Their house was reduced to rubble, as were hundreds of other families' homes. Elizabeth's father had attended Hogwarts and they thought it best to move to there.

Elizabeth was definitely beautiful; she had long golden blond hair, which hung down her back in tight curls unlike Hermione's messy hair. She also had big green eyes although not as rich as Harry's, and flawless skin. She was quite small, much shorter than Hermione. So, here was Harry acting like a lovesick puppy, and Elizabeth was revelling in the attention.

Another airheaded, money grabbing bimbo, Hermione thought.

But she was oh so wrong.

Miss Deneuve was as shy and quiet as Harry and didn't like being the centre of attention. So of course being "the best friend" Harry begged and pleaded with Hermione to include Elizabeth in their group. So now the trio became the quartet and it didn't quite sound as good, there wasn't that ring to it.

Everything had changed from that day on. Harry had spent all his time with "Lizzie," his affectionate name for her.

Harry studied with her, spent lunches together and basically forgot all about Hermione. Ron had Luna so he didn't really notice Harry slipping away.

Ron tried to include Hermione as much as possible but it wasn't the same anymore. Hermione felt as if Harry was deliberately ignoring her because sometimes Elizabeth would suggest they all hang out together and Harry would whisper something to her and then they would be off. He was breaking her heart more every day and he didn't even know it.

Ron was actually quite clued in, even though that may sound out of character, even for him. Possibly Luna's influence had a positive effect on Ron. Somehow Ron had suspected Hermione's secret and decided to call her on it one night. He confronted her quite bluntly while she was sitting in front of the fire in the common room.

"So Mione, tell me how long?"

Hermione continued to read her book and without looking up, she replied, "How long for what Ron?"

"How long have you been in love with Harry?"

Hermione froze.

She felt her heart fall through to the bottom of her feet. Her face went red and she was very nervous all of a sudden. Her hands were trembling and her heartbeat was racing and to be honest she felt as if she would die right there. It was like time had stopped as she slowly looked up to face Ron.

His face said it all. There was understanding, sadness and even a touch of humour, possibly at Hermione's reaction. Hermione truly felt as if there wasn't any point denying it now and maybe it would be good to have someone to talk too about it, and really, he was her best friend.

They had talked for hours that night and even when Harry returned from doing Merlin knows what with Lizzie in the Astronomy tower, they waited till he had gone to bed and continued talking till the early hours of the morning.

Much to Hermione's shock, apparently Ron had known for many years but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Everything made sense that day on the Quidditch field, when Harry had laid eyes on Elizabeth, Ron knew in an instant. He would never tell Hermione, but what he saw that day was the saddest, most lost face he had ever seen on her. It was like the Dementors had sucked the life out of her. That memory had etched itself into Ron's mind and he declared to himself that he would do whatever it took to see his best friend happy.

That goes for both of them.

Ron believed they belonged together, and Elizabeth was just a passing phase. Unfortunately this phase was taking much longer than expected to pass. Ron hadn't been Harry's room mate for so many years to not learn a thing or two.

He was absolutely sure Harry had feelings for Hermione. Harry had mentioned Hermione's name in his dreams on quite a few occasions but one particular night Harry was having quite a vivid dream.

He was tossing and turning, mumbling Mione over and over again. Harry seemed to be very distressed so Ron shook him awake and what happened next scared the wits out of Ron. Harry bolted upright and the look of fear on his face was indescribable. Harry screamed,

"You will never get her!" and Ron jerked backwards. Harry's eyes started to focus and he realised where he was. He was visibly shaking and sweating profusely.

Ron was staring at Harry trying to control his own heart from beating out of his chest. He regained control of his speech and asked Harry if he was OK.

Harry looked at Ron and for a moment and Ron thought he may confide in him but that protection wall that Harry puts up was firmly set back in place.

"It was just a nightmare mate, nothing to worry about." Harry wouldn't maintain eye contact with Ron and was it was clear that was the end of that subject.

Harry started to settle back down into bed.

Ron was disappointed but he respected Harry's wishes. He did ask Harry if he thought Mione was safe though.

"Why do you ask about Mione and what's it to do with me?" Ron was annoyed by now and proceeded to tell him that he was saying Mione's name over and over again while thrashing about.

Harry was visibly uncomfortable with Ron knowing this much information, and decided he needed to remember to put up a silencing spell on his bed each night.

He sat there quietly for a moment thinking about the best way to deal with this. If Harry confided in Ron, he would not have to bear this load alone. It was becoming harder and harder everyday trying to hide his true feelings from her. Ron had been a good friend, and Harry knew he could trust him. Although trust was not the issue here, it was Voldemort.

The dreams had been getting more and more vivid and sometimes they were so real Harry would have to get onto his firebolt and ride around to Hermione's window just to see if she was safe.

Lately the dreams had been unbearable and Harry wondered if his plan to push her away had really been the right thing to do.

It was too late now, if he involved them now it would be like signing their death warrants.

Voldemort knew how close they were but had suspected Harry's true feelings for Hermione along time ago.

Then the decision was made.

Ron and Hermione would not be sacrificed because of him. It was bad enough he lost his parents to Voldemort but he would be dammed if he would lose her too. He would prefer to watch her from a distance knowing she was safe than to place her in Voldemort's way.

Harry believed this was the safest plan, but was it the right one.

_Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter, as usual, if you like please review._

_Thanks_

_Sirius xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry managed to deter Ron that night, but the image was still planted firmly in Ron's head. What did confuse Ron though, was Elizabeth Deneuve.

Harry seemed besotted with her, even if they didn't seem to act like the normal boyfriend-girlfriend type.

They rarely held hands and really only seemed to study together, if he thought about it, no one had seen them kiss or make out at all.

Maybe that was for the best anyway, he didn't think Hermione could handle that. The worst thing was, it seemed as if Harry was going out of his way to ignore Hermione.

At first it was unnoticeable, but each time it happened, Ron was sure another string broke on her heart.

Why on earth she let Harry get to her like this was any ones guess, Harry had not given her a second thought since he started dating Elizabeth yet, Hermione still loved him so deeply.

One good pay off for Hermione was they weren't a very affectionate couple, she was not sure she could cope with that as well, but they were a couple all the same and who knew what happened in private.

Elizabeth certainly only had eyes for Harry as did he seemed to for her.

Hermione was desperately lonely and missed her best friend immensely but she had decided long ago, that she still had a mission to complete, so to speak. Voldemort had not yet been defeated and she had to remain in control for that fight. Whether Harry wanted her there or not, was beside the point.

She had vowed to protect him with her life and that was a vow she intended on keeping.

Hermione spent months and months trying to think of a way to help Harry. She read for many hours, going over the heavy tomes in the school library and also the library of the House of Black.

One night there was an attack on a muggle shopping centre where the Granger's had their Dental practice. There was no doubt who the death eaters were after and why they wanted them dead.

Sirius was like a father to her and he stepped into that role very capably when Hermione's parents died. She and Sirius had remained close and she treasured their relationship.

There were times when Hermione thought as if she would never get through this horrifying part of her life but Sirius had been a wonderful support to her. He had attended the reading of the will with her and also helped her organise the funerals.

Harry's guilt intensified after the Granger's death. He knew that his relationship with Ron and Hermione was well known throughout the ranks in Voldemort's group and they had suffered because of this.

Ron lost his father and brother Percy, soon after Hermione's parents death. Mr Weasley was leaving work one evening with Percy, who had made his peace with his family, when Bellatrix L'Estrange attacked them.

She used an unforgivable on Percy immediately and as Mr Weasley watched his son fall to the Avada Kedavra curse, he had no time to draw his wand when he heard the curse being spoken again and they were the last words he would ever hear.

Mrs Weasley was inconsolable. Everyone thought she may never recover, but instead, she discovered an inner strength and kept her family together in a time of deep sadness.

She also stepped up her involvement with the Order and became a valued and respected member.

Hermione spent many hours reading and finally believed she had found the spell that would help Harry in the final battle.

After many nights of planning and re-planning, she approached Ron and told him the plan.

The spell was an ancient one, which transferred some power from the person casting it to the person the spell was being directed too. It would work effectively if the person casting it, was strong enough to safely transfer some of their power. If the person was not capable of safely transferring their power, it could lead to death, to the both of them.

Hermione knew that Harry had to be the one who defeated Voldemort and fulfil the prophecy, but it didn't say he couldn't have some help along the way. Even if Harry didn't know it.

Hermione coached Ron for many months until she was absolutely sure he had it perfectly committed to memory.

Unfortunately, the time had come to put that hard work into practise. It was the Halloween Ball and Voldemort decided it would be sweet vengeance to kill Harry on the anniversary of his parent's death.

The death eaters had made it onto the grounds of Hogwarts and as Hagrid had was starting to hold them off, he was stunned from behind by five Slytherins.

Once inside the castle, they attempted to secure it. Most of the students were screaming and running in frantic attempts to escape.

There was mass confusion and in a moment of clarification, Ron thought about Hermione alone in her dorm room. He set off for the common room. Hermione could hear the screams and curses being shouted. She screamed Harry's name, grabbed her wand and set off towards the Great Hall only to run into Ron on the way.

She was relieved she had decided not to go to the ball tonight. Her heart could not bear more pain by watching Harry with Elizabeth all night, so she made her apologies to the young men who had asked her to accompany them to the ball and stayed in her room.

Ron and Hermione split up and Hermione approached the Great Hall cautiously and saw Seamus in a duel, she knew it was not right but she used pertrificus totalis on the death eater and then bound his body. As she was behind him he didn't see it coming.

"All's fair in war" she said. Seamus thanked Hermione sincerely and they continued on to the hall. Hermione sent Seamus to Professor Dumbledore's office with the password 'Twinkle drops' to floo Mrs Weasley, so she could alert the Order.

She could see Professor McGonnagel in a duel with Dolohov and her favourite professor was certainly holding her own. She looked around to see Harry helping Elizabeth and decided he didn't need her at the moment.

Professor Dumbledore was duelling Bellatrix and Ron and Luna were struggling against Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione ran to help them when all of a sudden a huge flash of green light erupted in the centre of the hall sending students and professors flying back from the force.

Voldemort had appeared near to where Harry was standing.

Everyone stopped fighting, she assumed the death eaters were awaiting instructions. Professor Dumbledore made his way to the middle of the hall and Harry met him halfway.

Voldemort raised his wand and blew a huge hole in the wall of the Great hall and the battle spilled out onto the grounds.

Dumbledore fought Voldemort for quite a while and while they were engaged in their furious battle, Harry continued to fight the deatheaters.

The Order had arrived and the battle continued on for hours, but they still seemed to be out numbered. Ron had numerous scratches but was otherwise he was OK. He was still fighting next to Luna who was battling a hooded death eater.

Mrs Weasley had seen her daughter fighting when another death eater came up behind her. Mrs Weasley watched in horror as she saw the death eater raise his wand towards Ginny.

Every thing happened so quickly, Draco Malfoy saw the death eater and screamed out " Don't you touch Ginny!" Ginny's turned towards him, which had then placed the other death eater in her view.

Draco yelled a curse towards one death eater and Ginny dealt with the second one. She turned and looked at Draco and said a heart felt thank you.

If he had time, he would have blushed, but they had no time to wait as more and more death eaters arrived.

They stood and fought together with Mrs Weasley.

Hermione was battling a death eater and saw one coming up behind Harry. She screamed to him and he turned to her voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the death eater and had managed to disarm him.

Everything happened in slow motion then.

Hermione had had her defences down while she warned Harry, and the death eater she was fighting, shot a spell towards her, it sliced through Hermione's side.

To Harry's mind, she fell to the ground in slow motion and Harry could see Ron running towards her.

Harry was staring at Hermione's body lying on the floor with blood soaking through her clothes. Something inside him snapped and then he felt the power inside of him growing. It was consuming his whole being.

He was angry, no, actually he was furious. He screamed out to Voldemort using his given name, Tom, which made Voldemort angrier.

It felt like everyone had stopped to watch the final battle. The time had come and Voldemort started to laugh at Harry. He knew Harry was running on emotions and that was definitely going to work in Voldemort's favour.

Harry was starting to boil, he was so mad. Voldemort taunted him by saying that he would see his useless parents soon, and he was glad he would rid the world of all Potters.

Then Voldemort turned his attention to Hermione. He told Harry that he would make Hermione is partner and if she didn't agree to that, then he would kill her slowly, so she would suffer as her parents did.

Once he started on Hermione, Harry snapped. Harry screamed and raised his wand but Voldemort cast his spell first. The two wands connected, and Harry's scar was searing with blood pouring down his face.

Voldemort's wand was starting to push towards Harry's and Hermione knew his strength was weakening. She turned to Ron and told him it was time. He looked at her doubtful, he knew if she cast the spell it would kill her.

"I have too Ron, he may die."

"But Hermione you WILL die, you've lost too much blood, you know the spell has to be cast by someone strong," Ron looked genuinely concerned and Hermione was worried that he was having second thoughts.

"He's worth it Ron. I love him too much to watch him die, please."

"But Mione, we love you too much to watch you sacrifice yourself."

"No, Ron it HAS to be done." She had such determination in her eyes that Ron could not resist her.

Ron and Hermione pointed their wands towards Harry and screamed out the spell,

_Potentia Translatum._

The silver light flew towards Harry and engulfed him.

It had made a force field around his body and Harry threw his head back as he felt the power entering his body.

He realised what was happening and focussed all the energy towards his wand and Voldemort started to fall back.

He knew Harry was winning and he tried to escape, but the force field was holding him there.

Ron looked down at Hermione to tell her it was working and was shocked to see her gripping her wand with all her strength, her face was white and the blood on her shirt was getting darker by the second.

"Hermione, we have to stop,"

"No, he hasn't won yet!" She growled it out,

"Hermione, I don't know how much longer you can last?"

"Ron, NO." Her voice was barely recognisable, it was weak but laced with determination.

Ron shook his head but continued to hold the force field. He was feeling weaker by the minute, and could only imagine how Hermione was struggling.

Harry felt the force field holding but he needed more, he remembered all the dreams Voldemort had taunted him with.

Harry watching Hermione die over and over again.

Seeing her married with another person and hating Harry, all the painful dreams he had made him endure.

Harry focussed on that pain and pushed harder towards Voldemort. Harry could see the fear on his face and this gave him the courage to push further. Suddenly Voldemort was encompassed into the force field, but instead of absorbing the power it was draining him of his life until he finally exploded in a rainbow of colours.

Harry was thrown to the ground and looked up to see nothing left of Voldemort, it was over.

He looked over towards Hermione, and saw Ron holding her body.

Harry crawled over to them and saw that her face was as white as a ghost and there was blood everywhere. She looked dead.

"Who hit her Ron?" Harry struggled to say but Ron heard him.

"It's not that Harry, she sacrificed her remaining strength to transfer our power to you, she wouldn't stop Harry, she wouldn't listen. She couldn't watch you die."

Ron was openly crying now and held Hermione's body against him. Ron was rocking her body now and was screaming and crying telling her to come back to him.

Harry looked at Hermione and carefully touched her neck. He felt her faint pulse and took little hope that she would make it through.

The last thing Harry saw was Sirius, Dumbledore, Luna and Elizabeth running to his side. He was so tired, he could hear people talking and crying but he couldn't hold on. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

Professor Dumbledore was sending instructions to those remaining who had the strength to help. Sirius carried Hermione away.

_Hi I hope you're liking this one, I wrote it a while ago and it's a different style to what I normally do, anyway as usual, review if you like!!_

_The power transfer spell is just Latin for exactly that, transferring of power._

_Sirius xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone_

_I hope you like this chapter, _

_Sirius xoxo_

_PS By the way I am not J. K. Rowling, I just like to play in her world._

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry woke three days later to a mass of blonde curls in his face. Elizabeth smiled and hugged Harry with all her might.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagel, Ron, Luna and Neville were there and he smiled, knowing they were all safe.

He realised Hermione was not there and panic started to take over.

"Where's Hermione?" he croaked out.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and shooed everyone away so she could check Harry. When she had finished Harry sat up and hugged Ron and Luna, he was so happy they were OK.

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked again. A strange look passed across Elizabeth's face, but Professor Dumbledore assured Harry she was in good hands with Madame Pomfrey and Sirius.

Harry looked around for his Godfather, to see him approaching from the next bed, where Hermione was sleeping.

They talked for hours, each person filling Harry in on their version of events from the battle and unfortunately the people who didn't make it.

Harry listened respectively but truth be told, he was more interested in what happened with the final fight with Voldemort. Ron told Harry about the spell Hermione had found and was still teary eyed when he told Harry of her stubbornness not to stop and save her own life.

Professor Dumbledore believed that was why she was still unconscious, it had taken a lot out of her, as it was a very complicated, ancient spell.

Hermione spent many more days in the hospital wing. She had been put into a coma to aid her recovery and after 8 days Madame Pomfrey decided it was safe to bring her out of the coma. The spell holding her was lifted but it was a further 4 days before she awoke herself.

Hermione opened her eyes and squinted against the bright room. She wasn't sure where she was as she was still groggy, she tried to sit up. Sirius was entering the hospital wing with Harry and they were both laughing about something when Harry stopped in his tracks.

Sirius realised the reason for Harry's frozen state and quickly rushed over to Hermione's side. He looked her over to make sure she was ok and then he embraced her in a warm hug and Hermione couldn't help but smile at Sirius' enthusiasm. He pulled back and his face was showing relief and happiness and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

He told her how relieved he was that she was awake and berated her for doing something so dangerous.

Sirius had a smile on his face and continued to fill her in on what she had missed for almost two weeks. She looked over towards Harry and he had a strange expression on his face, to her he looked somewhat bored.

She felt deflated at his expression and Sirius could see that her demeanour had changed. He thought that maybe they needed time to talk, and started to leave. Hermione realised what Sirius was doing and suddenly felt panicked. She didn't feel up to being alone with Harry just yet.

Unfortunately, she had nothing to worry about, as who should come strolling through the hospital door but, Elizabeth. Hermione didn't know whether she wanted to strangle her or hug her. Harry's reaction was a bit confusing, he seemed a bit annoyed but relieved at the same time.

Sirius realised there was no point leaving now so he settled down on the foot of her bed again. Elizabeth stood next to Harry and she asked how Hermione was doing.

"'ermione 'ow are you feeling, 'opefully I find you vell?" Elizabeth said with her strong French accent.

"Yes thank you, Elizabeth, it's kind of you to ask."

"That's great, I am sorry, but can I 'ave my 'arry back?" she said with a giggle. Harry seemed uncomfortable and Hermione was perplexed and before her brain got into gear, her mouth had charged ahead.

"What do you mean, have your Harry back?, I certainly have never had your Harry!"

"Oh sorry 'Ermione but 'arry has been anxiously awaiting for you to wake up from your sleep, he 'as not missed a day to visit you?"

Now Hermione was completely shocked and actually quite angry.

"I am sure you are completely wrong Elizabeth, Harry has not given me the time of day for so long, he probably wanted to make sure I wasn't dead so he wouldn't have it on his conscience?" Harry's head snapped up at this comment.

Hermione was getting more agitated the longer she looked at Harry. Sirius had raised his eyebrow and was looking at Harry encouraging him to respond her. He seemed to have a smirk on his face and was enjoying Harry's discomfort.

"It wasn't everyday" he finally said but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Oh come now 'arry, just tell her thank you, so we can be on our way. Everyone knows what she did to help you defeat He-who-must-not-be-named."

Harry took this as a way out and Sirius deflated slightly.

"Oh yeah umm, thanks for what you did, you know out there in the battle. Ron told me what you did." He thought about it for a few seconds. "You didn't need to do that, it was irresponsible and dangerous."

Hermione was absolutely shocked, she could not believe he was angry with her and then she exploded.

"Irresponsible, irresponsible!" saying this slighter louder than was necessary. "How could you say that to ME, Harry?, I did what I had to do, to rid the world of Voldemort, whether you liked it or not, you couldn't do it on your own!". Hermione was really fuming now and Sirius laid a hand over hers to calm her down.

" It wasn't your fight Hermione, you shouldn't have done that."

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe you, NOT MY FIGHT, what are you saying Harry? How could you say that to me, me of all people? Unlike some people, when I make friends, I don't desert them and pretend they don't exist. I did what I had to Harry, TO SAVE YOU!"

Hermione was shaking by now and the tears were welling up in her eyes, she didn't care who was there and what they would hear and she continued on.

"I know the prophecy said it was you or him, well sorry Harry, but that was a choice I wasn't going to make and if that makes me irresponsible, then so be it." Hermione was red and Madame Pomfrey started heading over to see what all the commotion was about.

Sirius stopped her and reassured her Hermione would be fine, he would see to it.

This was something that had been coming and it needed to get out in the open. Harry moved away from Elizabeth's touch, her hand was on his shoulder, and moved to stand over Hermione's bed as she was letting loose.

"It was not a choice you had to make Hermione, it was my choice and you had no business putting yourself in danger like that!"

He had never seen her this angry and a small part of him thought this wasn't really the time or place, but he was just as angry as she was.

How could she put herself in so much danger to save him? He thought he may have eventually defeated Voldemort but he had to admit in his heart, he couldn't have done it without her.

"How dare you Harry, what I do with my life IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

"YES IT IS!"

That was what made him truly mad, he didn't want her to suffer because of him, it was bad enough that she had lost her parents, but to have her hurt in the battle was more than he could handle.

"What would I do if you had died Hermione, did you even think about that?"

Hermione huffed at his comment and then saw Madame Pomfrey walk away and was pleased because she had more to say to Harry. All of a sudden she realised Sirius' hand was back holding hers and she drew strength from that. Sirius looked at her with such fatherly pride, it made Hermione relax and she contemplated ending her conversation with Harry.

Elizabeth walked up behind Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder again. He roughly jerked it away and Elizabeth looked at him. She had heard and seen enough.

Elizabeth had her suspicions were Hermione was concerned, but trusted Harry when he said she meant nothing to him. Even though Elizabeth thought he tried a little too hard to be convincing, she believed him. But today it was right in front of her eyes, she could see Harry's love for Hermione was deeper than anything they could ever have. She always knew Hermione loved him, anyone could see that. It had hurt her because she thought that maybe one day Harry would fall in love with her. That was obviously not going to happen so she thought it was best to move on. She left the hospital wing without a backward glance. Time to start again for Elizabeth Deneuve.

Hermione could see Harry was still fuming, but thought this was her last chance to tell him.

"Harry, we both knew the only thing that could defeat Voldemort was love?" she said to him quietly.

Harry snapped back, "Yes I know that Hermione, don't you think I have lived with that knowledge all these years. Don't you think I know that's why my parents died and I lived?"

Harry was focussed on Sirius and Hermione's hands and for some reason it made him uncomfortable. The way that Hermione calmed down with his Godfather, who seemed to be closer to her than he was, was driving Harry crazy.

Harry felt that Sirius was her Dad and he didn't feel comfortable talking to her about all these feelings with him there, protecting her, that was Harry's job, not Sirius'.

"Yes, well you may very well know all about that Harry, but the thing you don't understand is the love that I.. and Ron.. have for you, that is what really defeated Voldemort, but you can't really understand what that kind of love is, can you Harry? The kind of love where I would put your life ahead of mine?"

Hermione finished off and was breathing heavy, all the anger, yelling and built up emotions were now taking there toll on her.

To say Harry was angry was an understatement, how dare she presume he had no idea what love is, Harry leant forward until he was so close to Hermione she had to move back.

"Hermione you have no idea what I understand about love, you have no idea what I have given up for love, no idea at all."

Harry stormed off out of the hospital wing slamming the doors behind him.

_So guys what do you think?_

_It's all starting to unravel in front of Harry's eyes !!_

_As usual, review if you like!!_

_Sirius xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi _

_here is the latest instalment, hope you enjoy it,_

Sirius xoxo

**CHAPTER 4**

Harry almost ran into Professor Dumbledore but was too furious to apologise or to stay and talk to him. Harry took off running and didn't stop until he was by the rock, near the Great Lake.

The three of them had spent time talking, laughing and thinking in this place; it had become their rock. Harry spent hours there, thinking and deciding what he had to do with his life.

Voldemort was gone and hopefully never coming back and he was finally free, although he didn't feel free and certainly didn't feel much like celebrating that freedom.

He couldn't, knowing he and Hermione weren't speaking.

He had Newts to do this year, as well as decide what career he was going to pursue. Usually Hermione helped him with these decisions, but he had done such a good job at pushing her away to protect her, there was no help now and he knew what he had to do.

Harry stood up and started making his way back to the castle, he saw Elizabeth sitting by the Quidditch stands. Just the person he needed to see.

********

Hermione was still shaking when Harry had left. She was too upset to process what they had both said. She turned to Sirius and he had a smile on his face.

"Oh Sirius I have blown it this time, if he didn't speak to me before then he will never speak to me now and now he probably hates me too."

"No Hermione, he doesn't hate you, I don't think Harry could ever hate you, sweetheart."

Sirius looked at Hermione and couldn't believe how defeated she looked. He was almost tempted to tell her what he really thought about where Harry's affections lie, but Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore returned and gave Hermione a sleeping draft.

As she dozed off, she could hear Madame Pomfrey chastising Sirius for letting that argument continue as long as it did.

*********

Hermione was released from the hospital wing a few days later. Ron and Luna escorted her back to her dorm and it took all of Hermione's strength to convince Ron she did not want a 'welcome back from the hospital' party.

It felt good to laugh and she looked at Ron and Luna thankful she still had those two.

Hermione settled back into studying quite well, as Newts were fast approaching. All the 7th Years were looking forward to the Christmas break just so they could relax from the pressures of studying.

There were only 3 Gryffindor's, Harry, Neville and Hermione staying behind. 2 Hufflepuff's, 12 Ravenclaw's, obviously taking every chance to study that they could, and 5 Slytherin's were also remaining behind for the Christmas break. When Draco Malfoy saved Ginny's life in the battle. he had become much closer to the family. Mrs Weasley even had him over to the Burrow on quite a few occasions, so Draco was with the Weasley's for this holiday break.

Draco had lost his parents after the battle, as they were both sent to Azkaban. His mother died the same day that his father received the Dementor's Kiss. Somehow Lucius had linked his life source with hers hoping to avoid death, but it backfired and they both perished.

Draco was under the guidance of Professor Dumbledore to get his business affairs in order and above board. He was starting with a clean slate, and with Ginny with him, he was sure to do very well.

Since there were only 22 students and five staff at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had one table for staff and students.

The Christmas Feast was beautiful as usual and the house elves had out done themselves yet again. Neville escorted Hermione to the Great Hall and she was breathless when she saw the beautifully decorated table in all the four house colours.

The table had chairs around it instead of the benches they usually used. Each chair was draped in the colour of the House for the person sitting in it. The plates were white and in the centre was the Hogwarts crest in gold. There were wine goblets with gold trims and the entire cutlery was laid out in gold.

It looked absolutely amazing and Hermione was breathless.

Everyone had arrived at the table and Harry was already deep in conversation with Professor McGonnagel. Neville held out the chair next to Harry's for Hermione to take a seat, and she reluctantly sat down.

Harry turned and ever so calmly said,

"Merry Christmas Mione."

She was shocked to say the least. He had barely spoken two words to her since the hospital incident and to use her pet name was more than a bit of a shock. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Harry then handed her a gift, and she looked absolutely shocked. She reached for the gift and proceeded to open it very slowly, savouring every minute. When she unwrapped the red and gold paper, with beautiful ribbon surrounding it, she was holding an exquisite magical photo frame. It was silver with an engraving on the top,

Harry, Hermione and Ron

Best Friends Forever.

Inside the frame there was a magical photo of the Trio going to the 5th Year Christmas Ball. Hermione was in the middle of the two boys and they were all laughing and hugging each other. Hermione gently touched the photo like it was the most prized treasure ever and to her, it was.

The tears were freely flowing down her face now and she looked up to Harry and for once was absolutely speechless.

Harry laughed softly and said to her in a small nervous voice,

"It's not much," Hermione clasped the frame to her chest and interrupted Harry "It's means more to me than you could ever know. Thank you Harry, I love it and will treasure it always."

Hermione composed herself and turned to see Neville with a huge smile and then noticed that the whole table was watching the gift exchange.

Hermione blushed bright red and Professor Dumbledore announced it was time to eat. They all enjoyed their dinner and after they were stuffed to the limit, the table was cleared and different games appeared in front of everyone.

A Ravenclaw was enjoying a game of Wizard Chess with Professor Snape and Harry was pleased to see Snape was losing.

Neville, Harry, Hermione and Julia (a 7th Year Ravenclaw, Neville had his eye on) were laughing over a game of exploding snap. After many hours of laughing, eating, playing and listening to Professor Dumbledore's stories, all the students started to retire for the night.

First the first time in a very long time, Hermione fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, while she clutched her photo close to her heart.

The next few months, the 7th Years were all very busy studying and then sitting for their Newts.

Hermione was prepared, but of course, you couldn't tell her that. She had decided to become a healer and with the help of Professor McGonnagel, had secured a position at St Mungo's Training facility.

Ron had been signed up with the Chudley Cannons and couldn't believe his dreams of being a professional Quidditch player were on their way to coming true.

Harry had decided to become an Auror, with a little persuasion from Sirius no doubt. So everyone was busy studying for his or her exams. It took a lot out of everyone, but it was worth it when the exams were over.

It didn't take long for Graduation Day to arrive, and this is where we find Hermione sitting on her windowsill.

Harry was still distant, even after a lovely Christmas together, things still weren't back to normal. Maybe things would never be the same between the two of them again. Hermione knew Harry still had Elizabeth, even though she hadn't seen her much these last few months and Hermione hadn't give it much thought as everyone was busy with studying.

Anyway it didn't matter, today was Graduation and her last day here at Hogwarts.

It was a very sad day for Hermione as she was leaving her home and also knowing that her parents weren't waiting for her down stairs to see her graduate, made it a lot harder.

Sirius made his apologies, as he had to work, so she felt very alone.

Hermione dressed in her school robes for the last time and made her way down to the graduation ceremony. All of the school were there mingling and the 7th Years were chatting with their family, friends and the Professors. Hermione could see the Weasley's calling out to her and even though she didn't feel like being fussed over by Mrs Weasley, she didn't want to be rude. She greeted everyone and of course, it wouldn't be Mrs Weasley if she didn't start crying.

Hermione reassured her she was fine and excused herself to talk to Professor McGonnagel. Harry didn't even make eye contact with her when she walked over to the Weasley's.

After she started talking with everyone, Harry excused himself and found Elizabeth and her parents. Professor Dumbledore brought everyone to attention to begin the formalities of the day. The Headmaster made a wonderful speech and congratulated Harry, Hermione and Ron on the combined efforts of their defeat of Voldemort.

Harry was very embarrassed and hoped he would hurry up and continue onto another subject. Each of the Heads of House made a speech and it came time for the Head Boy and Head Girls' speech. Draco made a short speech, he told of his life and how he had changed for the better and sincerely thanked the Weasley's and Professor Dumbledore for taking him under their wings. His applause was loud thanks to the Weasley twins and even Harry was clapping.

Hermione was up next and you could she was nervous.

"Professor Dumbledore, Head teachers, Professors and fellow students. Welcome to the 7th Year Graduation. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been our home for 7 years and what an amazing time it has been. When I think back to our first year, I have to laugh because we were so young and the castle was so huge and intimidating. But that didn't stop us from getting into trouble." There were a few laughs from the audience and Hermione thought maybe one from Professor Dumbledore.

"Over the years we have all learned, lived and grown up here. Personally, I have felt privileged to attend this wonderful school under the guidance of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagel. It has been amazing, everything from the Philosophers stone in first year, to the chamber in second year. We can't forget our little escapades with the dementors in third year and the triwizard tournament in fourth year. I have learnt so much here that I will take with me into the next stage of my life. I feel ready to take on the next part of my life and I know I wouldn't be ready if it wasn't for the guidance from this wonderful school. I have learned, lived and loved and for that I will always be grateful. Thank you."

Hermione nodded and stepped away from the podium as the audience erupted into a roar of clapping and cheers. The next part of the ceremony was going to be hard on Hermione. It had been tradition for years that the Head Boy and Head Girls parents come onto the stage and remove the badge to return it to Professor Dumbledore for the next years recipients.

Professor Dumbledore called Draco to the front and Hermione was very surprised to see Mrs Weasley coming onto the stage to join him. He turned to face her and lowered his head out of respect for her. She removed his badge and then embraced him in a typical Weasley hug. Everyone cheered again, while Mrs Weasley was openly crying and telling him how proud she was of him.

A deep sadness settled into the pit of Hermione's stomach as she thought of how bad it will look if she had to remove her own badge and the fact that she had no-one there for her at all amplified her emotions. Hermione was called to the podium and she looked at Professor McGonnagel with a pleading look on her face. The Professor just smiled and nodded at her.

Hermione turned around and saw Sirius standing there in his finest suit. Tears filled her eyes and she ran into his embrace. Sirius laughed and then removed her badge, he told her that her parents would have been so proud and he was honoured to have this role.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Hermione mumbled through her tears. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Hermione, nothing could keep me away from you, not even work!" Sirius went to sit beside her on the stage and she clutched his hand with all her strength.

After the change over of the badges and a few more speeches, the ceremony was over. There were lots of tears and cheers and there were people planning parties and nights out.

Sirius had to get back to the Ministry so he congratulated Harry telling him he would see them both later. They were having a congratulatory dinner at the Burrow and everyone was going to be there.

Hermione was feeling very sad and decided to take one last walk around the Hogwarts Lake. She took her time savouring all the views and memories. It was today that she realised she was truly alone in the world. She didn't have any family but it was time to move on now. At least she had Sirius and for her that was enough. She knew she could never have Harry, he had made that very clear, so even though she was nervous, she was also excited at the huge range of possibilities that were in front of her.

_One more chapter to go, hope you enjoyed this one._

_Sirius xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Guys_

_This is the final chapter, hope you enjoy it_

_Sirius xoxo_

**CHAPTER 5**

Hermione walked slowly around the grounds and then stopped by the Rock they had nicknamed 'Their rock'. She sat and started thinking back, she started to laugh about one particularly funny memory the trio had experienced.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hermione jolted at the interruption even though she knew whose voice it was.

"No Harry, not at all."

Harry seemed nervous and Hermione immediately sensed it.

"Harry, I was just leaving, you can have some privacy if you want?" Hermione started to get up off the rock when Harry stopped her in her tracks.

"Actually, I have been looking for you,"

"Oh really, you found me, what was it you wanted?" Hermione tried to sound calm and casual but it wasn't coming through in her voice.

"It's been a good seven years hasn't it?"

Harry was staring out over the lake waiting for her response.

"Yeah Harry, we've had our ups and downs but overall, it has been good." Hermione was looking down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. She wasn't quite sure where this "talk" was going and that was making her even more nervous.

"You know Hermione, I never did thank you properly, for what you did?"

"It's OK, don't mention it, we all did what we had to do." Hermione was looking at Harry and now took the time to really look at him.

He was much taller than her and had filled out quite nicely. Obviously living with Sirius now had agreed with him.

"No Hermione, I have a lot I need to say. It's just getting it all out the right way, that's the problem," Harry laughed nervously.

Hermione thought that maybe he wanted to clear the air before they left so she quietly waited.

"It's OK Harry, I know it's hard and really you don't need to say anything." Hermione continued to look at Harry when he turned to face her, his green eyes were piercing into her chocolate brown ones. He moved so he was kneeling in front of her still holding eye contact.

"No actually Hermione, there's a lot I need to say," he slowly reached forward and held her hands in his and he marvelled at how small they were.

"Hermione, I listened to your speech and I realised a lot of things. You have always been there for me, right from the beginning of first year. You have never treated me any differently to any one else. You became my best friend," Harry was on a roll so he continued in case Hermione wanted to interrupt.

"You said to me in the hospital that I had no idea of what love is?" Hermione even had the decency to blush as she remembered that argument, like she could ever forget it.

"Well, you were wrong Mione. I know what love is and have experienced it for quite some time now," Hermione wasn't really ready to hear all about how Elizabeth means everything to him although she thought it might help her to get over him, knowing he was so deeply in love with someone else.

"Yes Harry, Elizabeth is lovely and I wish you both all the best." She started to get up, as she didn't want Harry to see her start crying but Harry held her still.

"No Hermione, you don't understand at all. There's only been one person I have deeply loved for so long. She is loving and kind and would never love me for my money or fame. She has stood by me through thick and thin and even when everyone else doubted me, she never did. But you know what's truly amazing, she risked her life to save mine. She almost died so that I could live. She was the one who defeated Voldemort, not me."

Hermione stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. Harry slowly stood up and brought her with him. They were standing so close that Hermione had to look up to look into his eyes. Harry continued,

"You see Hermione, I do know what love is, because I had to hurt the one I loved, to save her life. Voldemort knew how much she meant to me and he tormented me with dreams of her death and torture over and over again, night after night. It was something I couldn't deal with and I made the decision to keep her safe by pushing her away. After her family had suffered, I couldn't take the chance that I would lose her too. Believe me, I wished everyday I could hold her and love her, especially when she was suffering so much, but it was a risk I couldn't take, it was too much for me to loose, it's sounds so selfish doesn't it?"

Hermione was still trying to process all this new information and was still too scared to believe he was talking about her. He was standing so close, she could smell him and it was wonderful.

"Harry…" Hermione couldn't put anything into words, and his closeness was sending her mad.

"Hermione, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, do you know who it is that I love with all my heart?" Harry questioned her.

Hermione could only shake her head, still too scared to believe this was true. Harry leaned in closer and told her the words she so longed to hear but thought she would never hear.

"It's you Mione, it always has been you, but the question is, could you love me after everything I put you through?" Harry was very nervous and anxiously awaited her reply.

"Harry it's you who doesn't understand." Harry deflated thinking he had lost her forever. He knew it wasn't her fault, he knew he had hurt her so badly.

"I would risk my life to save yours again and again if I had to. You see your not the only one who had dreams about losing the one you loved with all your heart. The problem was, my dream was my reality every single day. I had to watch you from a distance and it broke my heart more than you could ever know. But the love I have for you Harry is so strong that I could never stop even if I wanted to."

"I love you Mione, and I will make it up to you I promise, we will never be apart again, that is, if you will have me?"

"I love you too Harry and I wouldn't have it any other way, but..." She had tpo ask, she knew it would nag her until she asked him.

"but...?"

"Harry, what about Elizabeth?, I really believe she loves you."

"Hermione, for some strange reason Liz knew how much I loved you before I even realised it and she called me on it, I couldn't lie so I told her how much I loved you. I can't say she isn't hurting but she also understands." Hermione felt bad for Elizabeth, she knew too well how it felt to watch the one you love love someone else.

Harry leant forward ever so slowly and she knew what was coming, finally.

Harry gently touched his lips to hers and she responded to him instantly. She wound her arms around Harry's neck to hold onto him, as it felt as if her knees were failing her. Harry's arms were holding her tightly around her waist and she could feel his strong body pressed into his. It was amazing how they seemed to fit together as one.

Their kiss intensified and then it happened, the fireworks exploded and the electric currents were running up and down their bodies. They both felt the exhilaration. They parted and Harry said one word, "Wow," Hermione laughed and hugged him with all her might.

Never did she believe she could feel so happy. She looked at Harry's face and saw her own feelings mirrored there. She lent up to kiss him one more time and when their lungs were screaming for attention, they broke apart.

They sat down on 'their rock' and talked about their lives and the life they would now be leading together. There were some more tears and quite a few more laughs and when the sun started to set over the lake, they decided to head back to the castle. Finally Hermione felt that she found her home, in Harry's arms, where she belonged.

Back at the castle in the Astronomy tower, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Professor McGonnagel stood and were watching the scene at the lake unfold. Professor McGonnagel had tears in her eyes, as did Luna and Ginny. The boys were laughing and cheering, knowing that those two had finally come to their senses. Ron was quite pleased that Draco had lost their bet and was waiting for him to cough up the money. Everyone started to leave and made there way down the stairs to leave Hogwarts for the final time.

Professor Dumbledore turned around to see two ghostly figures smiling near him, he looked out of the window towards Harry and Hermione and turned back and smiled, "All is right with the world now James and Lily, they have found their home."

_That's all folks !!!_

_Hope you enjoyed it, as always review if you like !_

_Sirius xoxo_


End file.
